


chess and tea

by elaine_coulson



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feeling home, playing chess, tea spitting, fluff, fluff, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess and tea

**Author's Note:**

> (inspiration found here: http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/)

Since you denied to tell Charles about what happened to you before the arrival at the school, he just was even more interested in finding it out. You didn't knew why it mattered to him that much... still you didn't wanted to have any conversation about this. He might be right saying, that you could only relieve from pain by letting it out – talking about it. However, you always dealt with pain alone, you would succeed again this time. You already felt so much better by just staying here and having nice people around you. Like now, you thought, watching Erik making the next chess move and then Charles, frowning – as always. You smiled. It was so peaceful and a part of you wanted to reconsider... wanted trust them.

_Then just give in._

You knew exactly whose voice it was and your face went from smiling to dark again.

_I told you not to do that._

_What? Hearing your thoughts and trying to comfort you by making the right decision?_

_Sneaking into my mind. I'd like some more privacy with that._

You felt how he forced himself not to chuckle, as you didn't sounded very convincing. _Just stop it._ you said, wanting to put more authority in your voice. It seemed to have failed. He chuckled again, trying to hide it from Erik by drinking some tea.

_What if I don't?_

_You don't want to know._

The way he argued really made you angry. He would pay for this.

_I don't think you..._ you had stopped concentrating on your conversation with him, but began imagining in your thoughts the roughest and deepest kiss between Erik and Charles you were capable thinking of. Their tongues intervening in the other ones, they already had pushed the chessboard lustfully to the ground.

The sound of Charles spewing all the tea over the table interrupted your thinking. Erik had jumped up to outrun as much tea as possible.

“Charles? What the hell was that?” Charles tried to answer, but every word was drowned out by his coughing. You couldn't help yourself. You laughed out loud, even though you earned an interrogative look from Erik. He seemed to guess a little. “What have you two been talking about?” You grinned.

“I just convinced him, that my mind is mine and mine alone.”

“Very successful as you can see...” answered Charles, being able to speak again. He said that to Erik, but you understood that he actually meant you.

“Impressive... you have to tell me how, sometime.” Erik smiled and left the room to put on some dry clothes, leaving both of you alone.

Wether Charles nor you said a word and you felt like you might have gone a little to far. The silence got heavy and your heart really wanted to apologize, even if your pride disagreed. What he had done wasn't fair, but still, you really overreacted.

“I'm sorry.” you looked at Charles surprised. You didn't expected he would be the first saying this. “I shouldn't have tried force you telling anything. Especially not that way.” he stood up from his chair, standing now right in front of you. His look on you was intense and he took your shoulders in his hands. “I just really care for you. I don't want you to suffer, because there is no need to anymore. We can help you bare, whatever it is... that's what friends are there for.” you couldn't help yourself, but blushed and broke the eye-contact. Instead of just letting you go, he pulled your face upwards again, slowly with his fingers below your chin. “You understand?” You did, but your cheeks were burning red now.

“It's just so...” you mumble, feeling your heartbeat in your chest.

“So what?” Charles asked, hoping to have finally convinced you.

“...close.” he twitched back a little in surprise, as he realized what you meant. But even after that, the distance between you was far too small. He saw your blushed cheeks and his eyes widened a bit, as he unerstood.

Instead of going back, his head moved forward and his finger, still below your chin, softly pulled you closer as well. You gasped, before you felt his soft rosy lips on yours. With out thinking, you answered the kiss. He smiled and put the one hand form your chin to your neck, pulling you deeper into it and making you part your lips and his tongue exploring your mouth.

“Actually, I didn't expected this.” You gasped again. It was Erik, leaning at the door case.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
